Magic and Sorcery
by Autistic Writer
Summary: Sora lands in Jump City to lead his own way in life. However, when he meets a girl named Raven, his world turns upside down. Will Sora learn to communicate with Raven better or will there be a certain spark between them. Read and find out. T for violence.
1. The Light meets the Dark

**Hey guys, this ingenious challenge is by Chrono798. This challenge is about Raven crossing over with another character in an alternate way in which she doesn't form the Titans with Robin, Beast Boy, Starfire or Cyborg. Now, she will be teaming up with someone. It's a crossover I want to try, and I thought of Raven's personalities. Someone who is usually serious, dark, brooding, and antisocial; the person I had to think that would be her opposite would have to be a character that her personality would clash with. Similar to Beastboy's, he had to be funny, serious at times, and very social. So, I thought of one person. Sora, the protagonist of the Kingdom Hearts series. Be warned Sora/Kairi fans, this is not a story for you. Riku/Kairi fans will be more accepting of this story. So, here's the first chapter of this story. **

_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Kingdom Hearts or Teen Titans. _

Chapter 1: The Light meets the Dark

Sora had been in Jump City for more than a day, a few months to a year had been a huge milestone for him. Defeating the dark master known as Xehanort, stabilizing the worlds making sure they were at peace with one another, He was given the rank of master, and Riku and Kairi becoming a couple.

The last of which, was a shock to everyone including Sora. He never knew those two carried about each other in that way. Sora was happy for both of them, though his own heart was affect by it in the slightest.

He had journeyed into the city to see what adventures awaited him; to see the sights and meet new friends. Donald and Goofy had stayed to guard the king from any Heartless, but he missed those two. Sora started to walk into downtown to see some shadows that were bothering the citizens.

Sora summoned his keyblade and started to dispatch the lesser heartless away. He threw his blade like a boomerang only to summon it back when it flew far enough to destroy the heartless.

Sora saw the citizens running away from the shadows as Sora decided to explore this world to see if there were more heartless. He knew if there were smaller heartless, then a few big ones weren't far behind.

Sora began to look around as he sensed that he was correct as he felt the ground move seeing a heartless worm coming from the ground.

Sora smirked as it was just the challenge he was looking for. He rushes up the wall seeing the worm rising from the ground as Sora had enough to make a jump and slash down at the beast.

Meanwhile,

A dark hooded girl made her way into the town. She had entered through a dark realm to escape her fate that her father had set for her. To be a weapon used for him, she wanted to be more than just that. She needed to make her own identity and become a force for good. The monks on Azarath taught her well, however she was a little foreign to the planet earth. Yet, she was a quick learner.

The girl known as Raven was making her way into town. She had to find answers of what to make for herself. As she walked down the road, she saw the sight of many couples kissing and hugging one another. Raven couldn't handle that part of a relationship. It wasn't like she couldn't control herself around men. It was more of the factor that she wasn't emotionally ready for a companion; a very special someone to share her every thought and dreams with.

Raven knew the truth.

Her powers derived from emotion and expressing too much of something, even love would make her powers go out of balance. This was something Raven couldn't afford to do. She did what she did best, conceal her from the world.

Suddenly, Raven was grabbed from behind by a person who seemed to be interested in her.

"Hey there, pretty lady, I guess you must be fancying a good night on the town" the guy smirked holding her close

"I really don't have time for guys like you" Raven told the jerk

"Ah come on" He held her close "How about a little kiss"

Raven didn't need to use her powers to break out of his hold; a fist to the face was good enough. The guy held his face in. "Why you little, do you know who I am"

Raven was release from his grasp as soon as she hit him. She used her powers to levitate him to a garbage can and put him inside.

She walked away, dusting herself off as she felt disgusted that some jerk would cling to her like that.

She looked around seeing two different paths. She was about to take a right as a red motorcycle was zooming towards her. She used her magic to phase through it as she saw an R on it as the person told her while zooming away.

"Sorry about that"

She shook his head seeing him take the path she was about to head to. She shook her head and walked over to the left side, opposite to the man that passed her.

Meanwhile,

Sora held his hands to his knees as he had taken out four of those worm-like heartless as they didn't seem to stop. He could tell he would have some exciting adventures as he was about to move forward when a red cycle zoomed passed him.

"Sorry"

"Hey watch it" Sora growled wondering who that guy thinks he is driving as if no one was in his way. He was a reckless one; Sora will give him credit for that. Sora dusted his pants when he heard a scream from behind him.

From the looks of it, the scream came from one of the citizens of Jump City. Some Soldier heartless had cornered her in an alley. Sora had rushed into the alley to help her. He saw her head ducking down hoping the nightmare wasn't real. Sora summoned his keyblade, readying himself for battle. However, what came before him and the soldier heartless was a dark wall that rushed each of the soldiers.

"AHHHHHHH" Sora tried to escape the wall that was rushing towards him, but the wall was much faster. As Sora and the heartless flew from the alley, Sora manages to hit a car which left an imprint on him, while the soldier heartless vanished due to the flight that the wall had made.

Sora groaned in pain as the citizen rushed away. Sora stared down at the ground as he was disoriented by the flight he had soared in. He stared at his weapon managing to get on his hands and feet. However, he heard someone dropping down softly as the person head towards him. He then was confused by staring at the dark hooded female that extended her hand.

At first, Sora assumed that she was a heartless, but most heartless never spoke in a vocabulary. "Are you ok?"

"Umm yea" Sora looked at her extending his hand as Xehanort's Heartless was the only heartless that spoke to him. The woman didn't have a Heartless emblem on her. However, she could be hiding it.

"I hope I didn't hurt you too badly, I was aiming for the creatures" she spoke

"Nah, I am use to it" Sora chuckled

"I noticed you aren't from around here, what's your name" She looked at him

"My name is Sora, and you are" Sora smiled extending his hand out for her to shake

"My name is Raven" Raven told him, not accepting the gesture. "Look, you shouldn't be out here, it's dangerous. Those creatures could be back at any time"

"I appreiciate the concern Raven, but I am fine. I got this with me" Sora smiled summoning his keyblade

Raven recognized the key-shaped weapon immediately. On Azarath, the monks described it to be a weapon of high power and magic. It was one of the fewest weapons in the universe that could harm her father. However, no one has seen one up close.

"I am sorry, but I need to take this weapon. It doesn't belong to you" Raven asked him first

"I am sorry as well, but it is mine" Sora told her.

She knew things weren't going to go her way, so she had to take it by force. She tried to grab the weapon, yet Sora was laughing as it was a game. The more Raven fought for the blade, the more frustrated she was getting by his laughter. Her eye glared red as she held the boy in the black aura as she held the weapon in her hand.

However, the weapon disappeared as soon as she had grabbed it. The black aura broke and Sora dropped down as his weapon returned to him.

"I am not sure what your deal is, but this blade is mine" Sora was confused by her actions

"Pleases you don't know the first…" Raven looked at him as a Large Body Heartless was coming from behind her. Soldier and shadow heartless weren't too far behind.

"Look out" Sora shouted out as he threw his blade through her as he was controlling it, making sure it was hitting each heartless and the Large Body that almost flatten the young girl. Raven had made a dark shield, just in case. She looked at the boy, whose blade returned to him.

"Sorry about that, I wanted to be sure that you were safe" Sora chuckled causing a reaction from Raven who was touched by his bravery. She was about to say something else before a couple of goons showed up from around the two people.

"There she is, brother" the jerk from before pointed at the dark hooded woman.

"So, you're the lady, who hurt my brother. I don't take kindly to people who do that. So, surrender now or things are going to get ugly" the large brute said smirking seeing nineteen goons excluding him and the jerk.

Raven looked at them seeing that she was surrounded and glared her dark eyes and was at the ready for battle. She could have been harmed, but she was ready to defend herself.

"Twenty-one against one isn't fair odds, better make it two against twenty-one" Sora said locking his back to Raven.

"What do you think you are doing, Sora" Raven looked at Sora summoning his key-blade to aid her.

"I may not know you or appreciate you at all, but I can't turn down a friend that needs my help. I am not going to just stand here while you fight them on your own. Besides, I love a good fight" Sora smiled at her. Another reaction like before, Raven was touched by Sora.

"Two, Five or Ten people, it doesn't matter. What matters is that you all will pay" The brute roared as the nineteen goons rushed the two super powered individuals.

**Well, that's the end of the chapter. What did you think? You know, I kind of like pairings that portray opposites. They are a lot of fun to work with and I thought Raven and Sora's chemistry would work out great for this story. I hope people like this pairing. **

**For people that say, awwwww Raven is falling in love with Sora automatically. No, she is only touched by his bravery. Don't worry, love doesn't happen that fast. If it did, then I would be very shocked. **

**So, tell me what you think about this story and its first chapter. Until then, see you all later. **


	2. Working Together

**Thank you everyone for liking the first chapter of the story, now comes the time where Raven and Sora work together to solve Raven's problem. Let's see how they fare, but first feedback **

**Jen: I have done such a story. I am currently making chapter two of my Trials of a Princess story. **

**Keys of fate: Really, I thought someone already did? (No I was not inspired by Docactular) I am not sure, I might think of little cameos once in a while. **

**Undertaker5: I am glad you like it. **

**Warrior of the six blades: Yea and I am sure you can pull it off. I don't believe in the type of love that happens almost instantly. You may find out in this chapter. **

_Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Kingdom Hearts or Teen Titans. _

Chapter 2: Working Together

"So, tell me how do you know this guy again" Sora said as he started to assist the girl named Raven.

"He thought he could force me to kiss him, and I threw him in a dumpster" Raven declared as she threw five men that were coming towards her.

Sora was helping Raven fight these thugs as more and more of them were coming by. Even though Raven didn't need any help, she found a little comfort that she wasn't fighting this minor threat on her own.

"Sora, come here" Raven screamed as Sora was doing what she suggested

"Azrath Metrion Zinthos" She screamed creating a barrier that grew bigger. It send countless of the thugs out of harm's way. Raven saw five men rushing towards her, but they were stopped when Sora summoned beams of light from his keyblade.

Raven was shocked at how skillful he could use such a weapon. The monks on Azrath told her how there were once warriors from another dimension called Keybearers that fought alongside them. Her mother even fell in love with one of them, but Trigon destroyed him and took her mother as his own. She was still looking at him when Sora looked back at her.

"Raven, behind you" Sora shouted as Raven soon noticed the thug attempting to tackle her, but was dispatched by Sora's weapon.

"Thanks" Raven nodded

"Why you little, you think you can just interfere in this" the familiar goon that was tossed in the dumpster was about to hit the young man with a crowbar. He was stopped when Raven shot a bolt of her magic to protect her friend.

The goon landed near his larger brother, who was glaring at the two seeing all of his men knocked down by the two teenagers.

"Who do you two think you are?" he roared at them as he goes to charge at both of them.

Raven and Sora soon moved out of the way, for the brother as he tripped on his own feet.

The brother growled as he was tired of always being made fun of. Sora soon noticed a surge of darkness surrounding the brother. Raven also felt the brother's anger.

"I have no other choice. You two are dead MEAT" He roared as the surge of darkness morphed his body and appearance into a creature of darkness.

Raven and Sora's eyes widen seeing the guy transform as Sora knew this all too well. His heart was succumbing to the darkness. He was turning into a Heartless.

His appearance looked similar to a Large Body heartless. Yet, he held large arms than any Large Body he had ever seen. The creature looked at himself and laughed.

"I guess I do have the power"

Raven looked at Sora as the large goon had transformed into one of those creatures she had fought against in the alley.

"What is that" Raven asked her companion

"It is a creature known as a Heartless. It is a being of darkness that comes when a person succumbs to the darkness within their hearts. Don't worry I think we can take him in five minutes" Sora chuckled

Suddenly the ground shook as a large worm heartless rose from the ground at the large heartless laughed.

"Scratch that, maybe thirty minutes" Sora chuckled while being glared at by Raven.

With a jump, the large heartless was able to ride on the back of the worm as Sora and Raven moved out of the way. Then, the worm started to grind on the ground to make his way.

"How do we stop that thing" Raven looked at Sora

"The way I see it, the worm will destroy this city in an hour. I thought I destroyed all of them. I guess we need to lead this worm away from the ground into a large pool of water. If we stop the worm, I am sure that the large body can be stopped as well" Sora was thinking out loud

"You stop the large body, while I lead the worm into the ocean. I saw a large body of water when I came into the city" Raven exclaimed

"Just one thing, can you get me on to the worm" Sora said as he chuckled

Raven looked at him in irritation as she held Sora's arms as she flew into the sky to find a place to land Sora in while she used a wall to block the worm's path.

XxxX

On the worm, the large body prepared its plan of destroying the city and turning everyone into a heartless. He laughed as he was unaware that Sora had dropped down behind him.

Sora rushed over to the large body as he had grabbed the blade before Sora could make a move.

"Surprise" He punched the Keyblade bearer's face as he slid on the worm. Sora had rubbed his face before attempting to dodge the hits of the large body.

Meanwhile

Raven was to be sure to block every path the worm tried to make, even preventing it from digging underground. Raven looked down seeing Sora taking on the large goon heartless.

She was remarked that he was able to hold his old, despite how large his opponent was. She was quick to underestimate the abilities that this hero had. She wanted to learn more as that was her thing. She loved learning about new people, yet she would only observe at a distance. Her mind then focused back to keeping the worm on track as she hand to make the worm take turns just to be sure that the worm didn't suspect her plan.

She could tell that the heartless had the ability to teleport, but such a large creature lacked the ability. She looked upon herself wondering if her heart was dark enough to be turned into one of these creatures. She felt the darkness of her own heart, but quickly shut it.

XxxX

"Give up, I am stronger than you" the large body heartless laughed swinging his arms back and forth to throw Sora off his game.

"Never", Sora roared back and jumps over to hit him in the back. Sora landed as he was leaning over side to side to keep his balance on the worm. It was like riding a log in the water. Sora couldn't keep his balance no matter where he was on this worm heartless.

He looked up seeing Raven using her magic to block the worm's path. Something about her made it seem to Sora that she wasn't like all the people that could use darkness. Sora knew Raven's heart was very confused. He knew that she wouldn't become a heartless, otherwise he would be doomed if she did turn into one.

"Pay attention" the creature roared as Sora swirled around after he was hit in the face. He was near the edge again, with his arms flailing to keep his balance on the worm. He discovered near the worm, a teen was riding on a motorcycle wearing a red and green outfit. He knew this to be the same person who almost ran him over. The teen threw four circles at the worm where Sora was and left. Sora thought it was strange until the four circles, which were stuck in the worm, went off and blew up. This made Sora soar the same time that the large body attempted to hit Sora. Sora managed to get a hit off the large body before they both landed down on top of the worm again.

Sora could tell the anger and rage within the large body as he combined his hands to really take down Sora. Sora noticed the worm was riding down the path of sunlight as it was heading down the path to the large body of water. He noticed Raven using her power to both sides so the worm wouldn't escape. Sora sweeped the legs of the large body as his leg support was his weakness. Sora stepped back seeing the large body about to fall down on the body of the worm. Sora then jumped up to kick the large body a few feet before Sora threw his keyblade to finish him.

The creature laughed and grabbed the strange weapon. Sora smirked as the weapon disappeared again. Sora managed to throw the weapon again catching the heartless off guard. Sora managed to defeat the heartless and landed a hit on the worm heartless on its head, when his blade returned to him. The worm was heading down the water as Sora didn't know what to do. Sora knew he could swim but the distance between him and the water was a great distance for him to get hurt.

Raven used her magic to teleport Sora's fall, but didn't realize that Sora was going from crashing into the water, to falling into Raven's arms. It was a good thing Raven wasn't too far from the ground. Sora's body was on top of Raven's as Sora was able to get a great view of Raven's face. Her pale skin made Sora's face blush. Her purple hair and eyes connected with Sora's eyes as a long pause had the two hero gaze at the other. They were interrupted by a cough that made them look at the hero with the red helmet. Both of them saw the position they were in and immediately got up.

"Sorry, if I was interrupting anything" the teen with the red helmet said

"You weren't" both Raven and Sora said. Sora chuckled nervously while Raven put her hood back up in embarrassment.

"Are you two going to be ok? I mean I arrived in time to help you both. You two sure you are alright" the guy asked

"Yes we will be alright mister" Raven said before she looked at him "Who are you"

"O my name is Robin" the guy said before taking off his helmet to reveal his spiky black hair and a mask where his eyes should be. He offered a smile seeing how close Sora and Raven were.

"You and your boyfriend sure make a great team" Robin smirked

"Well we try…"Raven smiled before noticing how Robin referred to Sora "He is not my boyfriend"

Sora blushed as well "Yea, we are just friends"

"Well I will be on my way, unless you two want to travel with me" Robin nods as he puts his helmet back on and gets on his bike

"No thanks" Raven said

"I am good" Sora added

Robin zoomed off into the sunset as Sora and Raven looked at one another and then looked away. Raven's mind was on Robin's comment calling Sora her boyfriend. They weren't together. They barely met. Raven shook her head.

Sora's mind was on the appearance of Raven's face before she put on her hood. Her purple hair outlined her, her skin hide from the light, and her eyes were screaming inside of her soul.

"I guess we got off on the wrong foot" Sora chuckled "Let's introduce ourselves again. My name is Sora and I am a Keyblade Master"

Raven smiled to offer the same comfort to him "My name is Raven and I am new in town as well"

Suddenly, it started to rain down on the two as Sora puts on his hood as well. He smiled at the young woman as he offered his hand to her.

"Let's find some shelter and talk some more" He offered

She hesitated at first, but it gave her more of a chance to learn more about this guy. She took his head and was pulled as both of the heroes ran in the rain to find a place to hide from the rain.

XxxX

**Well, I think I should end the chapter right here. What do you think? I thought I might light both Sora and Raven. I added the comment about Raven and Sora being boyfriend and girlfriend as a kind of hint in the chapter. They really do make a great couple. Besides, I think someone will make jokes about Sora and Raven being a couple in this story. **

**Yea, I am not the best at action sequences, even when they rode on the giant worm. I know people of the Kingdom Hearts may argue against that large heartless can teleport, but that's just me. **

**I have high hopes for this couple and I really do wish for the best in the future. So, tell me your thoughts on this chapter and I will see everyone next chapter. Until then, see you all later. **


End file.
